It is known in the art to protect vehicles and structures from incoming threats (bullets, RPG, missiles etc.) by attaching armor panels and armor systems onto and external surface/s thereof. It is also known to attach such armor panels at a stand-off distance from the external surface, providing a safe distance by which the impact and/or explosion of the threat upon impact with the armor panel does not directly influence the vehicle/structure.
In particular, attaching armor panels to a vehicle at a stand-off distance increases the dimensions of the vehicle (e.g. width), reducing mobility and causing the armor panel to impact various obstacles. This, in turn, may lead to damage to the armor panel which can deteriorate the ballistic capability thereof.
One way of overcoming this deficiency is using flexible couplers configured to provide the armor panel with a certain degree of freedom, allowing it to displace upon impact with obstacles, thereby decreasing the damage caused thereto.
One example of an arrangement configured for overcoming this problem is disclosed in WO11161399, which discloses an armor mounting systems comprising a flexible bracket for attaching armor to a vehicle, the flexible bracket comprising an elongate member connected between a vehicle and an attached armor elements. The elongate member is resilient enough to support the attached armor elements and return the armor elements to their normal resting position following disturbance. The armor mounting system is beneficial in reducing damage to attached armor during maneuver
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.